


c o c a i n

by sliced_gums



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt, Character Death, Crack, Crack Fic, Drug Use, Drugs, Drugs Made Them Do It, Everyone Is Gay, Fanfiction, Food, Hoe - Freeform, Jimmy Dies, Kitty - Freeform, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Scooby Doo - Freeform, Scooby Doo References, Shaggy - Freeform, Shrek References, Shrek is Love Shrek is Life, Slut Shaming, Sus - Freeform, Toilet, cocain, crack cocain, drug lord, fgwsss, hawt, horknee, im sorry, james euringer - Freeform, jimmy urine - Freeform, lyn-z - Freeform, mc donalds, mindless self indulgence - Freeform, msi - Freeform, no joke horifying, nude, revival, steve righ? - Freeform, they have segz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sliced_gums/pseuds/sliced_gums
Summary: pure crack
Relationships: Lindsey Ballato/Jennifer "Kitty" Dunn, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers/Scooby Doo, Steve Righ?/Jimmy Urine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Jimbo's death

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this while i was in class, enjoy....

Jimmu barged into the hous. "STEVE IM HORKNEE, GIMME FUG!!" He runned up the staiirs and went intoo the berroom. "I SAID GIME FUG!" Stev lookwd ovr, high as fyck, cocain all ovr the bed. "I don feel like it." Jimmy jumpwd onto the bedd, cocein getting all ovet him. "BRO GIVE ME THA FUC!" He wripped off all of his clothed and started to roll in the cocwein. "HEY GWT THE FUG OFF MAH COCRIN!!!!!" Stevw yeled slapping Jimmy upside the hed. "STEVE JUS FUCK ME ALRTEDY! LICK THIS COCRIAN OFF MY ASS!" Stevwr rolled his eys. "Fiiinnee." He pufed. He started to ligg off all the ctocainn off jimy's ass. "OoOOoOOo" he moanes as stevr liked his butt. "Your gonna pai for ruiining all my ceocain." Stwevw sed angrilly. "LIKE I CARE, CUM ON, FUK ME ALRRDY!" Jimmy screeemad. Stev shook his head. He whipped oyt his yard long cpck. He whacked Jimmu ovr the heaf with it, kil;;ing him.


	2. Bck to life

Steve loked down at his ded firiend. He shoke his head. "Not again." He mutred under his breth. Stev schooped up some corceian into his hand and opned Jimmy's mouth hoole. He strted to stuf the white powder down jimmby's throuat. His eys opened and jimmu startd to choke on the cocin. "STAHP, YUR WAISTIN MAI COCRAINM!!" Steve yelled angrilly. Jimmy closd his mouth and swalowed the drug. "Yummy." He sed lickig his lips. "Shut the fuk up and stop dyying, im runing low on cpcain. Kitty, the grug lordd is going to kiil me fr wastin cocwin." Steve said slapin Jimmt upside the hed. "FIIIIINNNNEEEEE. Have fun with yur cicain. I'm gona slep." 

Jimmi rolled ovr and passed ouut as Stwve started to covr himselph in powdery cocrein. 


	3. Kitty the grug Lrd

Stev woke up frm a loud craash. He looked ovr. The door was nocked down ther she stuud. Pocets full of druggs. Stwve started to panik, covtred in cpcain next two his ultra megga homo gey best frnd. "STEVE!!" The grug Lrd yelled. Wakin up Jimmt and everyone else inthe sewerr. "Oh i um er uhm eh heh i yeah uh.." Steve was tryn to thonk of somethin to say but thn Kitty threw tha drum seet at him. "THAT WAS MEH COCREIN!!" She yeld, the rats in tha sewrs wer not happy abowt their loud neiobors. The drums hit Steve in the head knocking him out. Jimmuy lookd arnd. He was butt asss naked. "Yo. Stev. Whr's my clothes?" He askd. It took his phat freind a few minuts to cum back too. Steve locked down at his biig bely. "I ate thm whil yue wer sleeping. U know whet thay sey. Cpcaein makes yoo hungree." Jimmr startd to crai.


	4. Mic Donldz

It waz tha next daye. The whole gang wuz at their locall mickey deez. They were all sittin at one table. Steve ate al their foode (like always) and jimmu went into the womwnz restrooom to shoot up sum spoiiled sower creme from taco bele. When we wuz finnished puttin the taco bel man's nut into hiz blud streme he ran owt uv the restrume and grabed stev bai his coller. "BITCH, U ATE MAI CHEEZ BORGER AGAIN! FAT ASS!" He yeled. No one noticed heem yellin cuz they wer too focussed on the ded bodie they fownd in the janiturz closette. Jimmbo smaked stev upside the head. "THROW MY MC-FUCKEN BORGER UP RIGH NOW!" Jimby screammed. "OK OK OK OK OK OK OK." Steve got onto all fours on the grownd and started to wrethc up the 100000 calorieee borger. JimBue pigged it up and at3 it. "YUM YUM DITTLY FUCKEN UMTIOUS!" He yelld before passin out ontop of Steve's fat asse.


	5. Fanfiktion L0rd

Jimby woke up on tha mic-Donldz floore. "YA'LL HE'S ALIVE!!" He herd Stev yell abovve him. Jimmy stuud up, lookin arownd. "This downt luuk like tha mickey deez that wee wer at... where tf are wee?" "OHHH, forgot to tell yuuuu.. we did a seyonce wile you wer like fucken ded, and now weere in the fanfiktion basement." Steve said takin a seet. "Wait where are wee? Im so fucken cunfuzed." Jimbu looked ovr. There he saw scoobie doo and shaggy gettin it onn. Jimby started to crai on the flore. "Man i luv it heree.." Stev said, than creamin his pantes.


	6. $hreck

  
Stev wok up in hiz bed. Jimmu was laying ontop uv him. He got owt hiz fone and massaged Srek. “Hey bby, u up rn?” He kwikly got a mesege back. “Yea bebe. Wuzup?” Stev blusshed. “My stank asse boifrnd is sleepin on mee. I wish you wer here bby.” Steve replied. Jimbu scremed. “YER CHEATIN ON ME STEV!!?” Jimmy started to crai. Lyn-z barged in. “WTF STEVE WHY ARE YIU MESSAGING MY BOIFRND?!?” Than something finally clicked in Stev’s head. Lyn-z was datin Shrek and shrek was datung him at tha same time. “Y’all I’m gonna go kashoot maiself.” jimmy turned into a LPS toy and started to convulse on the floor. “I’m doing this for you shrek... I love you..” Steve said as his final words.. 


	7. cleen the toylet jimmy

  


Jimmby told his crackhed band members that he wuz gunna hav sum of hiz frends he met in the fanfiktion l0rd's lair ovr. they told him to stfu and go cleen the toilets cuz he wuz a hoe. he got out hiz fone and called scoobie doo. "YOOO, SCOOBIEE!!" he yeled into the fone. the mut let out a sigh. _"James Euringer. I told you to stop calling me. It is getting on my nerves. Do not make me come over there and shove my big mutt head up your tight twink asshole."_ Scoobye said in his brittish accent. Jimbu snifffled. "b-but, yuu sed you wuld cum ovr here and hav a fore way with mi, steev, you, and yer boifrnd shaggy." Jimy startd to crai. _"I was only pittying you. You are such a sad little lonely twink boy. I didn't want to hurt your hoe feelings. So this is goodbye you little slut James." Scoobie hung up._ __

Jimmmee started to crie. He wuz hart broken. He was yerning for thiz foreway for ovr a munth now. Hiz ass needed it. HE needed it. Steeve walkd in. "Ther you are hoe. Yuu didnt cleen the bathroom like wee said too." He looked downn at jimby cryin on tha floor. "wtf are yoo doin??" jimmy startd to cry lowder. "NO ONE CARZ ABOWT MY FEELINGZ!! YOU, MY BOYFRIEND, EVEN CALL ME A HOE AND A SLUT!!!!" Stev looked arouwn awkwardly. "I er um.. well i luv you." Steve smiled. "R you teling the truth?" JImmny sniffled back a crie. "Of corse. Now stahp cryin and clean the toylet.


	8. Jimbo and Steve's luv

Jimmie finally cleened the toylet like hee wuz told. Aftr he finnished he went up two him and Stev's rume. "Hey uh Steeve. R yoo in ther?" He whisperred since it wuz in the wee erly ours in the mornin. "Yea? Wussup?" Jimbo tip toed into the rume. "Sory for takin so long. That toylet wuz so fucken disgustin it tuk me HOURS to cleen that shite." Thay bowth laughed. Jimmy layed in tha bed nextt to his big boifrend. "Man, its bin almosst a WHOLE munth and we havnt fuked. Last tme we fukked you ran owt of the rume becuz.." jimmy stopped to internally throw up. "...becuz **Shrek** called you. WHILE WE WERE GETTIN OUR SHAG ON!!" He shuk his hed upsetingly. "Babe yuu knnow i sed sorrie, and i am sorri abowt that. what was betwein me and that skank srek is ovr now. besids, i luv yue most." Steve said to his lovr. jimmu smiled. "Good.." He leened over and kised Steve. "Well goodnite."


	9. tha kis

Tha howse waz quiet.... **too** quiet actualy. Jimby wuz suspiscous becuz of this silense. Usualy there wuhz atlest one persun screaming in agonie at all timez. So he desided to investigate. He cheked the bathrume... stil as fucken digsusting as evr. He looked in hiz rume and Stev was stil laying in hiz bed. Jimy smilled and than went to go chek othr rooms. He had lookd all thourhght thr house.. except for Kity'z room. The dore was open just by a crak. He tuk a peek and.. " **HOLY FUCKING SHIT!! LYNZ AND KITTY ARE MAKING OUT!!!!** " He slamed the dore open and Steve ran to sea the comotion. "wuz goin on here??" stev asked. "TH-THEYR MAKIN OUT LIKE GAYS!!" Jimmy skremed. "...but _wee'r_ gay." Stev replied. "oh shit i forgot." Jimmy and Steve than fukced right there on te flore.


End file.
